Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a weight stand assembly for use in assisting a user prior to performing an exercise movement or repetition by holding said user's exercise equipment (such as, for example, free weights, hand weights, dumbbells, or bar bells) in a relatively stable and proper starting position for said user. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a retractable weight stand assembly that pivotally falls (typically in a relatively backwards direction away from said user and generally towards a ground or other underlying surface) after said exercise equipment, or weights, have been lifted by said user, thereby preventing injury and thus enhancing performance of said user by allowing said user to complete a full set of exercise repetitions without being inhibited by the placement and location of the weight stand.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Existing weight storage systems generally require a user to lift weights (such as, for example, hand weights or dumbbells) from a relatively distant rack or other staging area and then transport said weights to a weight bench or other desired location for use during weight resistance exercises. Ideally, it is preferable to begin a resistance training exercise from a position that is closer to a bench or other starting point.
Moreover, once a set of exercises commences, conventional methods typically involve a user lifting weights from a ground or other underlying surface and then positioning said weights into a proper form in order to begin said exercise set. As a result a user is already exerting a relatively large amount of energy in order to initially lift said weights and get into a proper position, prior to performing an exercise movement and repetition. Thus, said user has a relatively less amount of energy to use to perform said exercise repetitions, and therefore, may not have enough strength for a remainder of an exercise set.
Conventional weight stands permit weights to be staged closer to a weight bench or other location prior to commencement of an exercise. However, such conventional weight stands must typically be positioned behind or to the side of a user prior to commencement of an exercise; such placement is necessary to prevent a weight from coming into contact with said weight stand while a user performs an exercise movement or repetition. Such placement can require a user to lift said weights from a relatively unnatural and awkward position in order to commence an exercise, thereby increasing the risk of injury.
As a result, such conventional weight stands negatively impact the exercise process due to their inconvenient location or placement, as well as the tendency to be in the way during performance of exercise repetitions. Thus, there is a need for a weight stand that permits staging of weights in a convenient and advantageous location prior to commencement of exercises, while not being in the way of an exercise movement and permitting a full range of motion to a user.